


Nice To Have My Feet Back On Solid Ground

by HamishHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics about Bones and Jim on shore leave on different planets.</p><p>No regular updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Alone

Bones was ashore on his own, wandering around the streets of the old city. In fact, he was pretty sure that York counted as ancient, being as it was old even before humans had figured out space travel. He loved it though. The cobbles under his feet that made them rock slightly with every step reminded him of the gentle shifting of the Enterprise beneath his feet, which, though he had originally grumbled about, he couldn’t deal without. The wood and stone of the buildings were so different than the walls of the enterprise, but they reminded him of his house in Georgia, and their little town. The smells and lights of the city were almost invasive after months in the dark of deep space. He relished them, watching drunk teens trying to get sex, drunk teens having sex and drunk teens trying to escape the girls with which they had had sex. He laughed, remembering his days as a flirt, long before he had met Jocelyn, an eon before he had met Jim. Now, the blond man did enough flirting for the both of them. The twilight sky seemed to bruise into the black night that was somehow deeper than that of space, though the streetlights and neon signs lit it up from below.

Bones pulled his jacket a little closer.

The sounds of revelling young men had become threatening with the onset of darkness and the lights seemed too harsh and too bright for his tired eyes. He wanted to get back to the ship, but he couldn’t remember the way and he didn’t even know where the rest of the crew was. So he kept walking.

He wound his way through the maze of streets, the night darkening with every pace, until he couldn’t take it any longer. He sat down on the kerb, put his back against the wall and settled down to sleep. He would rejoin the others in the morning. He was nearly asleep when the door of the pub opposite was opened, throwing daggers of bright light onto the pavement.  
Bones kept his eyes shut, hoping to ignore whatever drunken sod was heading towards him.

“BONES!” called a voice that he knew very well.

He got up, opening his eyes as he did so, “hey Jim, I thought I’d come and keep you out of trouble.”

“Aah, you’re a good friend,” said Jim, heading off in one direction, and since 

Bones was just as lost, he followed hoping that Jim might know where his ship was.

Jim stumbled and Bones stepped up, looping his friend’s arm over his head and helping him along.

Suddenly, the city didn’t seem so scary.


	2. Ice Cream Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They land on a planet famous for it's ice cream.

Jim linked arms with Bones as they left the ship, heading towards an ice cream parlour that Jim knew on this planet, near the large farms and the parks that everyone seemed to use because it was a planet colonised to farm, as Bones understood it. He quite liked the idea of a whole planet devoted to farming, his heart being close to people like himself, who grew up knowing that the only answer to your problems was good hard work. They were meandering down the narrow lane with the rest of the crew strung out behind them, because the twenty-four hour break on the planet meant that they had nothing better to do, except of course Spock and Uhura who were heading off to find the agricultural museum that they had heard rave reviews from one of their weird cultural couple friends. Jim had rolled his eyes when his first mate had told him where they were going, but he wasn’t one to judge, after all he had scheduled shore leave here in order to show Bones the ice cream.

They made it to the quaint little shop, where the lady behind the till smiled and handed them a very long menu on which there was a seeming endless list of ice cream flavours. Bones stared at it not recognising half of the flavours on there and barely understanding the ways you could have the ice cream served.

“Darlin’,” he said, looking over at Jim, and lowering his voice, “do you know what these flavours mean?”

“Yeah, mostly,” smiled Jim, eyes glinting mischievously.

“You planning on telling me what they are at any point, dumbass,” said McCoy, who had noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sulu and Chekov were going up to order.

He turned to watch, intrigued about what they were going to do.

“Hello,” said Chekov, with one of his winning smiles, “we don’t really know what these flavours mean, so we would like two cones of two scoops each of four flavours that you would recommend.”

The lady’s eyes lit and she set about finding them her favourite flavours, whilst Chekov blushed slightly and Sulu put his arm around Chekov’s waist with a smile.

Bones looked back at Jim wondering whether he could be persuaded to follow their lead, but one look at his love and he knew that the bastard was going to make him pick a damn flavour whether he knew what it meant or not.

“I’ll make you a deal, Bones,” murmured Jim, although his murmur was a normal persons talking volume, “I’ll get a flavour that you know you like and you get something crazy and if you absolutely hate it, then we can swap.”

“Fine,” said Bones with a roll of his eyes (one that inevitably followed Jim’s suggestions) “I’ll have a piesang Kerrie cone with chocolate chips, I guess.”

He had picked something that he thought was suitably weird enough to please Jim. He had thought right, because Jim’s eyes lit up and he practically dragged Bones over to the counter to order.

“He’ll have a large cone of piesang Kerrie with chocolate chips and I will have a large chocolate cone of mint-choc chip with rainbow sprinkles,” said Jim, speaking rapidly in his excitement and with a glare from Bones he added a ‘please’ like a chastised child.

The lady handed them their cones and they wandered out into the sunshine, amongst the fields and the laughter of their crew members. Bones lifted his nose and smelt the freshly cut grass of the neighbouring farm and took a long and, he later admitted deliberately seductive, lick of his ice cream, fully expecting to gag against the flavour. In actual fact, he groaned in an unwittingly seductive manner.

Jim was licking his ice cream in a normal manner instead of an almost orgasmic manner and watching his partner as he clearly enjoyed his.

“You want to swap then?” asked Jim, jokingly.

“No way,” said Bones, turning to keep his ice cream out of Jim’s reach.

“It’s alright; I won’t try to steal a lick,” smiled Jim, racing through his own cone as they wandered back towards the Enterprise.

By the time they were halfway home Jim had finished his cone and was eyeing Bones’ again. But instead of going straight for a lick, he formed a plan. He _accidentally_ knocked Bones arm as he went for another lick by feigning his raucous laughter at one of Bones’ jokes.

“It wasn’t that good, darlin’,” smirked Bones, not noticing that he had ice cream on his nose.

“You’ve got a little something ...” said Jim, leaning in and gently kissing the ice cream off his nose, finally getting the taste that he’d been after since Bones had first ordered the ‘banana curry’ ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have any ideas or prompts for future chapters!


End file.
